Stjärnorna på himelen
by Cara Riddle
Summary: David har haft en madröm och hans Far tar med honom ut för att kolla på stjärnorna, men när det kommer ett vita ljuskenet förändras allt.


Hans hand var betydligt mindre än hans fars, men det kändes tryckt att hålla den stora mannens hand, där de vandrade genom slottens korridorer, mot den öppna delen i byggnaden där man kunde se stjärnorna, han hade ofta vandrat hit med sin far när han haft mardrömmar, precis som i kväll. Hans far har alltid tid med honom det är mer än vad hans mor hade, kvinnan som han hatade för att hon aldrig gav honom en blick. Den vita marmorn lös under deras fötter, den var sval men ändå inte kall och stjärnorna glittrade ner på honom som om de ville säga åt barnet att glömma sin mor. Hans far ledde som så många andra gånger fram honom till fontänen där han lyfte upp honom i knät.  
"Förlåt att jag väckte dig far, men jag drömde så hemska drömmar om manen som försökte komma in hit tidigare idag." Barnet slår ner blicken o kollar på de bara fötterna.  
"David du behöver inte be om ursäkt, de är bara bar att du är på vakt mot farliga män som honom. Även om jag inte vill berätta det så måste jag, de kommer komma andra män som honom, farligare." Fadern kollar ner på barnet som ser panikartat på honom.  
"Ta det lugnt jag kommer vara här o skydda dig." Manen ler mot barnet och rufsar om hans blonda hår. Pojken som är hans ögonsten har åter vänt ögonen upp mot stjärnorna på himlen.  
"Hittar du karlavagnen?" De blå barnögonen letar över den stora himlen tills han glatt spricker upp o pekar på fem stjärnor  
" Där, jag hittade den." Fadern vet att stjärnorna kommer få hans son att glömma mardrömmen. David håller handen för munnen o försöker dölja en gäspning.  
"Jag tror någon ska återvända till sin säng!"  
"Men Far jag är inte trött." Han ler mot sin Far, han vill stanna en stund till o bara kolla på alla stjärnor.  
"Stjärnorna finns kvar tills nästa gång vi kommer hit." Sen lyfter han ner pojken på golvet och tar hans hand, de styr stegen tillbaka mot sängkammaren. Davids blå ögon kollar på alla tavlor som berättar hans lands historia, han är för långt in sjunken i tavlornas drömmar för att märka att en röd gestalt viskar något i Faderns öra, denna kollade oroligt o nickade sammanbitet innan han vänder sig om mot sonen o sätter sig på huk.  
"Jag sa till dig för en stunds sedan att farligare män skulle försöka komma in på slottet." Sonen nickade oroligt. "En sån man har kommit in på slottet nu, o jag lovade att skydda dig o jag kommer hålla det löftet så därför bär jag dig tillbaka till rummet de går fortast så."  
"Far får jag sova hos dig i natt?" Den 8-åriga pojken mötte faderns blick som nickar o lyfter upp honom i hans trygga famn, stegen ekar mellan väggarna där de går, de svänger runt ett hörn o står plötsligt öga mot öga med en äldre man med silvergrått hår. David ser på mannen, är det personen Far varnade mig för?  
"Panis Rahl, du har skadat dit folk för sista gången" Manens röst var inte mer än en viskning ändå så full med vrede. Fadern ser hur magin börjar strömma upp mellan trollkarlns händer och vet att han inte har tid att försvara sig allt han bryr sig om är att skydda sin son och kastar därför Rahl den yngre åt sidan in i väggen. Smällen blev hög o vätskan samlas bakom ögonlocken. Innan hans skrik hinner lämna läpparna kommer ett ljus sken mot platsen där hans Far står, han känner hur värmen bränner honom o att skriket kommer men aldrig lämnar hans läppar. När ljuset försvinner är manen med de silvergråa håret borta kvar på golvet ligger hans Far svårt skadad. Han kravlar sig fort fram.  
"Far, Far." Han vet att han inte kan göra något o känner sig helt hjälplös, helt värdelös han är helt enkelt bara ett barn.  
"David, det är ingen fara det är ok. Det är inte ditt fel" Fadern försöker le men stönar av smärt.  
"Far de kommer bli bra jag hämtar mor." Han gör en ansats att resa mig men gestalten på golvet hindrar honom.  
"Nej hon kan ändå inte göra något, låt mig bara få vara med dig min sista tid." Fadern fick för första gången tårar i ögonen för att han visste att han nu skulle lämna sin son ensam i en värld av faror som han aldrig skulle få lära honom att akta sig för, visa honom allt som var vackert i D,Hara, hans kulle aldrig få se honom få en arvinge. Han grät inte för sin egen skulle utan för David som skulle få klarar sig ensam.  
"Far du kommer klara dig." Pojken på golvet visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till, han hade aldrig sett sin Fader gråta.  
"Nej det kommer jag inte! Lyssna på mig nu! Du måste lova mig att du aldrig tar order från någon du är den deras herre inte tvärt om!" Fadern kollade medlidande på sin son.  
" Jag, jag lovar far. Jag ska göra dig stolt!" Tårarna lämnade ögonlocken o rullade ner för kinderna.  
"Du har redan gjort mig stolt min son, enda sedan du föddes." Den sårade mannen slöt ögonen och andades besvärat. "Du ska veta att jag älskar dig vad du än gör och om du någon sin behöver min hjälp med något finns jag här inne." Han lägger handen på sin sons hjärta. "Jag älskar dig glöm aldrig det vad än folk säger om mig." Sen upphörde mannens andetag o lämnar en tystnade efter sig, innan snyftandet tar över o ensam i korridoren sitter den 8-åriga David Rahl kvar med sin pappas kropp framför sig.  
"Jag lovar att trollkarln inte ska få komma undan ostraffat med det här, jag ska se till att han inte kan skada någon annan igen, han ska få betala att han tog ditt liv, det har du mitt ord på." De var de sista som kom ur pojkens mun innan han svimmade av smärtan ljusskenet hade orsakat. Stjärnorna glittrar ner mot den avsvimmade pojken som om att allt kommer ordna sig.


End file.
